random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Anime Q
NOTE: Leave any questions you have on the talk page. Q&A Begins! Goku: Hi! Gohan: Hey, where is everyone? Piccolo: They got held up by the traffic in town. Won't be here for awhile. Goku: Oh, man! Gohan: Are there any questions yet? Piccolo (face is currently like this: -_'-): We just started. Gohan: Oh, right. Goku: (sighs) There will be other anime soon, I promise, but for now, just ask any question and we'll response posthaste. Gohan: In the meantime, us Dragon Ball characters are going to kick back and relax. ---- Goku: And we're back! Piccolo: Still no sign of anyone else. Gohan: Well, we have a question from...Phoenixfeather13TheSecond? Goku: Isn't she the one who created the page? Gohan: Well, she has a question. "Dear Dragon Ball characters: Does it get tiring fighting Frieza, Cell, etc., every epsiode?" Dragon Ball characters: Yes. Freiza: D: WHY?!?!?! Goku: Because you're annoying. Freiza D.: That was rude Goku: Your mom is rude Gohan: Guys stop it Piccolo: Turtles! (Thank you Tacosalad!) (Everyone stares at Piccolo) Goku: I'm going to ignore Piccolo for a bit. Piccolo: D: Goku: Okay...anyone? Anyone at all? (Naruto cast arrives) Fangirls: SQUEAL! Naruto: ACK! Goku: -_'- Gohan: Fangirls, if you want the real Naruto, he said he was Set 1. (Fangirls run off) Naruto: Thanks. Goku: Okay, our next question is—Akamaru, would you stop sniffing Gohan? Akamaru: Bark! Vegeta: Is that the question? Goku: No. Our question is from Harry of Alabama: "Dear Naruto: Is the Nine-Tailed Fox annoying?" Naruto: DUH. He's extremely annoying—and he's a pervert! Nine-Tails: Am not! Goku: Technically, we don't know, so it's most likely he's a pervert. Nine-Tails: Thanks a lot. ---- Sakura: Our next question is from Arnold of Minnesota: "Sasuke, do you think Sakura's hot?" All anime: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sasuke: (Sigh) If you must know, not really. Until I'm given a dare (HINT, HINT, PEOPLE) to kiss her or in the Naruto story I fall in love with her, we're not in love. Sakura: TT_TT Naruto: YES! Goku: Don't sound too relieved, because he had a follow-up question. "If Sasuke doesn't like Sakura, then ask Sakura who she likes." Sakura: D: Naruto: Just answer! Sakura: WHY SHOULD I?! (Storms off) ---- (Bleach cast arrives) Fangirl: OMG, ICHI-KUUUUN~! Ichigo: (Runs from crazy fangirl who tries to glomp him) Renji: How is he popular? Goku: (shrugs) Naruto: Our next question is from Team Doofenshmirtz, one of the local buereos on here. DBZ, how do you feel about TeamFourStar's DBZ parody on Youtube? DBZ Cast: (Silence, crickets chirp, Meap goes by on a motorcycle, Ben 10 crew arrives) Gohan: Uh... Goku: What's a Youtube? Bleach cast: (Facepalm) (Uryu quickly explains what Youtube is) Goku: Ohhhh... Piccolo: Considering we haven't heard of it before, we don't have much of an opinion. (Ben shows DBZ cast the parody) Goku: (Laughs) Awesome! Me: I guess they like it. ---- Me: Our next question... Piccolo: Since when do you ask the questions? Me: Because apparently, you guys get distracted by pretty much everything! Gohan: TT_TT ChiChi: HOW DARE YOU!!!!! Me: One more outburst, and I'll FIRE MAH LAZAH! ChiChi: (Grumbles) Me: Anyways, from SonicAndKnuckles: Is Ben Tennyson really 10 years old? Ben: I was 10 at the start of the first Ben 10, but now I'm 16. Me: Wow... Krillin: Are you sure you're not older? (I beat up Krillin comically) Me: Any more questions? (The anime casts and cartoon cast shake their heads) Me: Good! ---- Me: We're back! Goku: You're not a regular person on here, are you? Me: Sorry, I have life to do. Krillin: Okay, next question is: "Do you think Muscle Man from The Regular Show is awesome?" Ichigo: Can we please disregard that one? Me: Nope~! Naruto: We hate him. End of story. ---- Me: Hello! Wow, I died there, didn't I? Krillin: Phoenix swore us to secrecy, but she was brought back to life via Phoenix Down. Me: DIE!!!! (I kick Krillin's butt) Me: Okay, we have some questions. Ichigo, do you like either Rukia or Orihime? Ichigo: (Stunned) Me: Okay, while we ask that, here's one for Ben: Why are you there if you're not an anime character? Ben: O.O Me: Oh...if you don't get out, IMA FIRING MAH LAZAH! Ben 10 Crew: (Runs away) Ichigo: Umm...I don't think I'm able to answer that right now. Me: Aww, come on! Every Bleach fan and their mom have waited to learn who you love! (Code Geass crew arrives) Me: LELOUCH-KUN! Lelouch: OH NO! (Phoenix chases Lelouch around the set) Goku: O_O Piccolo: Great, our host is fangirl crazy. C.C.: I was told there would be pizza. Gohan: It's backstage. (C.C. darts backstage and noms the pizza) Me: Okay, people, Code Geass has now arrived! Suzaku, this is a personal request, but could you pwease do Spinzaku? :3 Suzaku: No. Me: THAT'S IT! IMA FIRING MAH LAZAH! (Phoenix fires her lazah at Suzaku) Suzaku: (Falls over, injured) Me: Okay, peoples, you can now ask Lelouch-kun and the rest of Code Geass any question you like! ---- Me: Hello, all! (Orihime is busy healing Suzaku because Phoenix fired her lazah at him last time) Lelouch: Are you sure that was an okay thing to do? Ichigo: Am I the only one noticing how much you sound like me? Lelouch: Wha...WHAT THE HECK?! Me: Calm down, boys. Geez...anyways, here's a question from Bill from Idaho: Orihime, who do you like the most? (All anime there looks at Orihime) Orihime: I...I have no idea... Me: ._. Oh, come on. We all know you like- Yachiru: Hi, Bo-bobo!!!!! (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo cast shows up) Me: O_O YAY!!!! Category:Q&A Category:Random Works!